Daddy's Little Girl
by Rosalie Eaton
Summary: Tobias loves his little girl more than anything. He loves that she's the splitting image of Tris and how she's so strong, so brave just like her Mother. AU ONESHOT


It's amazing how time flies, Tris muses while carding her fingers through her daughter's blonde hair. Elizabeth Eaton made her way into this world just four years ago, all pink and tiny, after 12 hours of gruelling labour. Pushing her out was painful despite her small frame but so worth the little joy she and Tobias have running around them today. Before Tris was afraid of what it would be like to have someone other than Tobias. What was it truly like to make something that is a representation of her love for Tobias? Now Tris realizes that no one could ever answer her question, she had to feel it for herself. And _she did_. When little Elizabeth opened her dark blue eyes identical to father's she could feel a warmth spread over her filling her from her head to her toes. A love that was different from what she shared with Tobias but still as strong.

Tris is snapped back to reality when she hears the door opening and glances to the clock. Tobias comes home at little later than usual today allowing for their daughter to nap longer. Elizabeth is sure to take a power nap before her Daddy comes home so he can push her around the house in the purple toy car. However in this instance Tris is assured she'll regret it later when Liz won't sleep tonight. But its okay because their baby only gets to grows up once.

She listens for the footsteps of her husband to enter. And soon Tobias is pecking her lightly on the lips with excited eyes before waking up Elizabeth.

"Daddy! You're home! I missed you." She squeals and launches herself into his arms.

"Daddy missed you and Mommy very much today." He says spinning her around making giggles erupt from her.

Tobias loves his little girl more than anything. He loves that she's the splitting image of Tris and how she's so strong, so brave just like her Mother.

After he sets her down carefully, Tobias wraps his arms around his wife's waist pulling her into his chest, taking in her scent.

"I missed you." he whispers in her ears causing her to blush and bury her head in the crock of his neck.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth asks tugging on his black jeans looking up at both of them.

"Yes baby?" He replies as he let go of Tris to retrieve something from his bag.

"Mommy said today is a very special day, what day is it?"

"Today is Valentine's Day, it's a very special day for Mommy and Daddy, and when you're older, much, much older I'm sure it'll be special for you too." Tobias says, and then adds, "Why don't you wish Mommy a Happy Valentine's Day?"

Elizabeth looks at her Mommy crouching down to her level with open arms waiting for hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mommy!" Elizabeth yells loudly. Tris lets out at a small laugh happy that her daughter is cheerful and cute.

"Thank you, Liz. Happy Valentine's Day to you too." She says placing a big kiss on the little girls rosy cheeks.

"Look at my girls, hugging and kissing without me" Tobias says, his heart swelling at the sight in front of him. Tris grins at him before turning back to her daughter but she does a double take there's a bouquet of red roses waiting for her.

"Happy Valentine's Day my love" He says as handing them to her.

A smiled had formed on Tris's face, "Thank you Tobias they're beautiful. Happy Valentine's Day to you too" She whispers before placing a kiss on his lips.

Elizabeth makes a sound of disapproval at the sight of her parents kissing, "Eww! That's gross. Boys have cooties!"

"When you're older, you'll like boys and their cooties" Tris replies.

"No she won't!" Tobias remarks with a serious look on his face. Tris laughs at his over protectiveness.

Tobias pulls a fake white rose from behind his back and hands it to Elizabeth,

"Here baby, this is for you, I promise I'll love you until this dies or goes away."

"Thank you Daddy! I love it" She laughs and hugs him.

Tobias swears he won the lottery with the life that he has.

* * *

**Three weeks later.**

Tris awakes to hear little feet running around the room next door. Alarmed, she makes her way into Elizabeth's room to find toys displayed in a non orderly fashion while the little girl frantically paced with tears in her eyes.

"Whoa, Elizabeth. Why are you throwing you toys? You know it's not nice to throw things" Tris says more becoming more worried by the minute.

"I lost the rose Daddy gave me. Now he's not going to love me anymore." She cries.

"Princess, Daddy will always love you, white rose or not." Tris attempts to explain to her.

However Elizabeth decides that's not an acceptable answer, "No he won't! He'll hate me!" and with that she stomps her foot and runs out the door.

Tris is left standing in the room alone, jaw slack at her daughter's antics.

Tobias opens the door to silence. He doesn't hear the TV playing Dora and there's no little girl giggling along with Boots. It's odd for him. He searches the house till he finds Tris with their baby in her princess themed room. And when he enters he can't believe the sight before him.

"What happened in here?" He asks stepping over a pink teddy bear.

"Elizabeth lost that white rose you gave her. She's really upset because she thinks you don't love her anymore." Tris explains.

Tobias sighs and Tris can feel her heart break. She watches him walk over to the bed picking up the little girl and sitting her in his lap.

"Liz, look at me please." He pleads and she shakes her head more stubborn as ever. "Elizabeth Eaton, please princess, tell Daddy what's wrong."

She sniffles wiping away loose tears and curls into his chest, "I-I lost m-my rose. Now y-you won't love me anymore." Tobias runs his fingers through the blonde strands loving how soft it feels under his fingertips. He presses a delicate kiss to the crown of her head and holds her a bit tighter.

"Sweetie, I promise I'll always love you. With or without the rose."

"Promise?" She asks noticeably happy than moments before.

"I promise."


End file.
